Electronic garden planners exist as tools for gardeners in designing a garden. However, current garden planners are static, using drawings or photographs to show the garden at one point in time during the season, and do not take into account what the garden may look like at other times of the year. For example, a plant may bloom for two weeks during the season but may have vegetation for the entire year. Thus, displaying the look of the garden during the two-week blooming period would not give the gardener a view of the garden during the non-blooming stage. Further, many current garden planners do not account for the differing bloom times of plants. Instead, they display a garden as if all plants bloom at the same time.